Minion (Megamind)
Minion is the one of the two deutagonists (alongside Roxanne Ritchi) of DreamWorks's 21st full-length animated feature film Megamind. He is a talking alien fish in a robotic suit (which resembles an ape) and happens to be the best friend of Megamind (the protagonist of the film). He was voiced by David Cross, who also played Ian Hawke and Crane (in Kung Fu Panda) and by Will Ferrell while disguised as Megamind. Role At the beginning of the movie, he and Megamind were sent to Earth as infants, and together they had to face being neglected by society, eventually becoming super-villains and rivals to the fame superhero Metro Man. But it wasn't until Megamind finally defeated Metro Man with the usage of copper, which allowed him, Minion, and their armies of Brain-Bots to take over Metro City by force, though it turns out later that Metro Man actually faked his demise to retire as a superhero and pursue a career in music. However, Megamind feels empty after his victory, so he decides to create a new hero by creating a new serum composed of Metro Man's powers and injecting a person who'd be worthy to use them for good. Of course, Minion secretly doesn't approve of this, but reluctantly tags along. After the serum is accidentally injected into Roxanne Ritchi's cameraman Hal Stewart, Minion (posing as Hal's 'Space Step-Mom') helps Megamind (posing as Hal's 'Space-Dad') in training Hal to become a hero and using the powers properly. Unaware to Megamind and Minion, Hal (who calls himself Tighten) doesn't plan to use his powers to do the greater good, but to win Roxanne's heart to himself. Eventually, Minion's friendship with Megamind was put at stake when he learned that Megamind has been secretly dating Roxanne under his "Bernard" disguise. After a heated argument, Minion left Megamind in a angry huff, much to Megamind's dismay. Minion is even more upset to hear that Tighten has turned evil and is now using his powers to create havoc in Metro City after being spurned by Roxanne. However, Megamind and Minion's friendship was put back together when he confronted Megamind at the Metro City Prison, where the latter expresses his dear remorse for hurting Minion. Touched by this, Minion accepts Megamind's apology and aids him in defeating Tighten and removing his powers for good before being praised as the new heroes of Metro City. Personality Opposed to his egotistical and narcissistic boss, Minion is considerably more humble and polite but retains his villainous status despite his lack of sheer antagonism as he aids Megamind in his crimes. Even so, Minion has committed a number of fairly evil acts in Megamind's name; amongst them his jocular reaction at Metro Man's death and how the two caused rampage throughout Metro City after his demise. During this period, Minion was clearly more fulfilled over causing mayhem than Megamind was due to understanding that the battles between good and evil revolved around the other side becoming triumphant whereas, after discovering Megamind was unfulfilled without having a hero to fight, became visually disturbed over this realization. Despite this, Minion never revels in other people's suffering. Even though his purpose in life was to protect and serve Megamind, Minion noticeably has reservations outside of his master's actions and ego. When Metro Man was killed and Megamind, drowned in his own victory, proceeds to boast about this, he claims that it was a team effort between the two. Secondly, when Megamind unveiled his plans to create a new hero to fight, Minion verbally voiced concern regarding his plan to create a being rivalling the powers of Metro Man as opposed to where he would keep his reservations about Megamind's harebrained evil schemes to himself. If necessary, Minion will protect Megamind even from himself as when he saw his master abandon his purpose from a villain by going out on a date with Roxanne Ritchi, Minion steps out of his place by hiding the keys from him and physically standing in his way. Thus, he is willing to fight his employer if it means proteccting him. Despite his kind nature, Minion is not necessarily a quick forgiver as he tricked an apology out of Megamind before letting him out of prison whilst disguised as the warden instead of immediately releasing him due to his previous harsh words toward him as well as not heeding his advice about giving Hal superpowers. He also has a mischievous, traitorous, and somewhat cruel sense of humor such as pretending to die when his fish bowl broke after sacrificing himself battling Tighten. This shows that Minion, while a good soul despite aiding his master, does have a mischievous side to him. Appearance Minion is a robot with a fish inside a dome of water and his body, arms, and legs are that of a gorilla which represents Donkey Kong. Trivia *He is not to be confused with Gru's yellow minions of the same time. *His costume is shown as he throws flaming barrels in a Donkey-Kong like style in Tighten's training montage. *Adam Sandler and Mike Myers were both considered for the role of Minion. See also *Minion on the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Incompetent Category:Right-Hand Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Amoral Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Insecure Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:Guardians Category:Betrayed Category:Monsters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Category:Strategic Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Thrill-Seekers